


加斯缇夏的誓言

by thered



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thered/pseuds/thered
Summary: ☆ABO背景设定剧情文，肉少故事多。主CP弓凛，其余请自由心证。





	1. （一）

**加斯缇夏的誓言：**

**谨以至诚，于加斯缇夏面前宣誓。**

**我将维护正义，忠贞职守。**

**不行犯罪之事。**

**不做有损之事。**

**不偏袒恶意，不放纵恶行。**

**无论面对男人或女人，老人或孩童，贫穷人或富贵者，我将一视同仁。**

**我当克制自己，不为私利谋求财富，不为私欲发泄仇恨。**

**我当保守秘密，不将其泄露于无关之人。**

**我将尊重所有人之生命，不因其罪行而擅自伤害他人。**

**加斯缇夏将视我一言一行。**

**我必不违背。** *

 

 

*部分改编自南丁格尔誓词&希波克拉底誓词。

 

 

（一）

 

单纯以外表来看的话，很容易错认面前这个男人的。

极具威圧感的身高，深色的肌肤，白大褂之下露出两只稳健的手臂，肌肉饱满坚硬。他的肩膀很宽，就算是白大褂也很难掩住强壮过头的背部肌肉线条，从衣领那儿向上顺滑勾勒出的脖颈接连着粗硬翘起的白发，再往前一些则是轮廓分明的耳朵，架着的黑框眼镜腿，线条刚强的鼻子。啊，一个极具欺骗性的Beta。

远坂凛津津有味地站在门口，从门上那一小块玻璃探视窗里放肆地审视着里面的人。五分钟过去了。当被审视者终于从电脑屏幕前移开视线，按了下桌角的开关打开了屏蔽门时，她仍然抱着肘在门口好整以暇地晃着手头的塑料小袋子。

“讲点道理，我来这儿也是为了干活，每次把我挡在外面五分钟才允许进来，你这架子未免也太大了点？”

“你如果提前给我打个电话，我保证不用等。但你从来没打过电话。”Emiya懒洋洋地反驳。

女人扬眉理直气壮：“我忙得很，谁有时间来一趟打一个电话。”

“是是是。你更有时间傻呵呵站在门外干等着……”

好似寒暄完毕，她这才满意地跨进门内，随手把身后的屏蔽门关了，听见电子锁咔哒一声。这地方仍然是干净得毫无人气，分明三五十件证物都摆在桌上，居然能比新进局子的前台文员小姑娘用了不到三天的桌子还整齐。她一脚跨上几乎等同于自己专用的椅子，司空见惯地把手里的塑料袋子递过去：“前天那个流浪汉案子的。你懂的——加急。”

Emiya耸耸肩，走过来正准备接，还在一步外就皱起了眉头：“那家伙取证又没带手套？”

“啊？”凛看了看手中的东西，“不知道啊，他给我时就这样，也没说……”

“不用管了，这股狗骚气不是他还能是谁的。”Emiya有点粗暴地扯过，“再敢扰乱我分析，你下次就把他那管不住的爪子剁下来算了。”

“可惜啊，他那爪子不归我管呐……”凛不以为忤，反而颇有点遗憾地摇摇头，“不过，没问题吗？既然已经沾染上了他的味道……”

“问题倒是不大。这家伙的信息素太典型了，要去除这个叠加波形倒也不是很难。”

 

 

 

这是一个繁荣的时代，也是一个危险的时代。

犯罪率以一个游走在安全和应当警觉之间的增长率颇为隐蔽却顽强地上升，社会学家将之归结于大段的政策倾斜。而对于警察而言，他们所要做的不过仍是那些老一套的工作：勘察现场，排查嫌疑，搜索证据。诸多犯罪报告指明，Alpha的犯罪比例仍然远高于Beta和Omega，心理学家也常常发表各类论文来解释这个事实。凛倒是觉得这并没有什么不可理解：Alpha普遍强悍、果决、行动力强，换句话说，更有能力将负面情绪付诸于行动——多么简单易懂，谁让她自己就是个Alpha。

然而Alpha只是一种区分，并不能等同于天赋。至少远坂凛自己一步步从警校第一名、新手调查员，直至今日年方24岁的最年轻前线勘察女警，靠的绝不只是Alpha那点天生的强气性格。上司的刁难她受过，前辈的讥讽她听过，同辈的冷眼她看过，罪犯的刀子她也吃过——至今她的左胳膊上还有一条长长的疤痕，托它的福凛几年没碰无袖衣服了。谁也不再会因为她的年轻再有任何轻视，凛甚至觉得那帮大老爷们儿大概已经完全忽视了自己至少还身为一个女性的事实了。

——所以，一年前局里决定新组一个信息素分析科时，凛和周围人一样都抱有了相当的怀疑态度。

信息素分析或许有它的道理，但以目前情况来看，仍然更近似于玄学。毕竟人人都知道目前已知的信息素基调有1270种，还在不断发现新的；多数人的信息素含有3~5种，个别人甚至能达到9种……如此庞大的可能性组合起来，完全是一个天文数字，况且在分析这个上电脑帮不上人类多少忙，毕竟抽取分解信息素的基础装置仍然未被开发成功。要说这样的信息素分析能帮上侦查多少忙……

“老子宁愿去和心理画像室的家伙打交道。”库丘林如是说。

“你这是轻视他们的问题发言。”凛中肯地说，“他们也还是成功过几次的。”

库丘林哼了一声，习惯性地举手捋了捋头发，冲天发越发高挺，唯有脑后的辫子才能显出主人油光水滑不好抓掏的可恶习性。他是个绝不会被认错的Alpha，被凛讥讽为全年无休发情中，搞过的Omega不用打还没法计算，实在让人不得不怀疑这座城市所有O字打头的都和他有过一腿。撇开毫无节操这点不说，身为警察也是一个让人又头疼又哭笑不得的存在：战力高到令人发指，曾有一打二十的经历，是一个能为了抓捕罪犯一周不睡的激情型探员；但另一方面，对于需要谨慎和耐力的现场勘查等活就格外苦手，诸如不戴手套的错误别人已经懒得纠正了……这个问题在遇到了Emiya之后格外严重。

“Alpha的信息素极具侵略性，不带手套触碰证物根本就是把一桶油漆浇在地板上再让我提取脚印！请体谅我的工作性质！”

那是Emiya来局里的第一周，在忍受了简陋的办公室、老旧的设备、同事的不当回事儿之后，男人终于发火了，对着大大咧咧前来送证物的库丘林一阵痛骂。凛当时不在现场，事后听前台小姑娘转述时，那眼睛都在闪闪发光：

“真不敢相信哦，居然还有能和库丘林前辈对打五分钟没落下风的人！远坂前辈你信吗，五分钟哦！而且我还听说……那个Emiya，别看长得高高大大的，其实是个Beta哎！”

凛忍不住想说你这未免八卦得有点歪了，心里却也好奇起来：一个Beta？一个Beta吼了库丘林还和他打了一架？

这不能怪凛或前台小姑娘的性别歧视：警察这系统里几乎清一色是Alpha的天下。不说凛和库丘林这样的前线，即使是科技搜查科或心理画像室这样的科研部分里也是Alpha和其他性别八二开的比例。罪犯中比例最高的为Alpha，其次是基数庞大的Beta，Omega则几乎没有，而Alpha对同类和Beta的信息素非常不敏感，这就避免了在勘察现场时的难堪事件发生。但换句话说，如果哪天真的撞上了罕见的Omega犯案，那么现场全员Alpha发情的事态一定非常壮观……

 

 

“只要你们好好地服用抑制剂，这种事根本就不会发生。”Emiya听完女警的妄想（或许并非只是妄想？），用一种让人格外恼火的嘲讽语气这么回答，“那么多公司在努力研发更有效更安全的抑制剂，而你们压根不好好用，真不知道谁对此更加恼火一点。”

“听这个语气最恼火的大概是你吧。”凛百无聊赖地托着腮等在一旁，“不戴手套取证物的又不是我，这个气撒在我头上我可是不接受的。”

“基本上也一丘之貉了。”

“这种发言我可不能无视！”

Emiya洗完手，换好全套行头，拿起证物——一根受害者的毛发——进入了隔离室。凛被撩拨起来的半点火苗失去了燃料，呜咽一声瘪了下去，唯有隔着厚重的隔离门对那个大放厥词的家伙比了一个威胁的手势。切换成分析状态的Emiya对此毫无反应：他轻轻将毛发放在面前的玻璃台上，闭眼，如老僧入定，仔细瞧的话只能发现他的鼻翼非常轻微地翕动着。

凛不禁想起以前看过一部老旧电影，讲述的正是和这个职业有异曲同工之妙的某个古老调香师的故事。那个故事里，“气味”被描述成人类欲望的形态，成为永不能主观抗拒的诱惑。Alpha之于Omega，Omega之于Alpha，深植于本能的交配欲望从那一抹荡于鼻尖的勾引开始，不得不说那部电影如此诠释得很有道理。

“你闻过发情期Omega的信息素？”

“……我好歹也24岁，在你眼里一个24岁的健康人到底是什么定义？”

“唔。”Emiya不置可否地避过了重点，“是怎样的？”

凛皱着眉头看他。现在他已经从隔离室出来，脱去了那身可笑行头，开始坐在电脑前进行后期的分析。询问信息素方面的问题其实相当失礼，基本等同于性骚扰，不过凛意外地并未感到被冒犯。或许因为他在问这个问题时那个语气仿佛下一秒就要用于发表Paper的数据，或许是因为他的工作就是和各种信息素打交道，或许因为他是个人畜无害的Beta。

或许也只是因为，这个男人是Emiya。冷静、淡然、像永远被隔离在厚重玻璃后面。

“奶味。”她喃喃道，仿佛有些赌气似的陷入回忆，语气低落下去，“有一点点甜，很香，像小时候吃的奶糖或者雪糕，有种很怀念的味道，好像吃下去就能开心很久。”

她去看Emiya，心想如果对方敢嘲笑品味幼稚就直接把他揍成猪头。但男人只是用一种深沉而不可捉摸的眼神注视着她，让她毛骨悚然。

“血亲？”末了，他吐出一个疑问词。

凛只觉浑身汗毛一瞬间竖起来了。太大意了，她为什么要和一个专门研究这个的人说这个话题？

他们两人一片沉默地对视了许久。凛想这个人太应该被揍了，难道不能体谅她不想谈这个话题的心情吗？一个追根究底的信息素分析狂Beta为何如此讨厌！

“我妹妹。”

这个词吐出来的时候，凛觉得全身心都垮了，仿佛跑过了两个马拉松，脑子都是木的。Emiya居然还在对面貌似理解地点了下头：“猜到了。近血亲相反性别的很少见，但并非没有。”

凛恶狠狠地瞪过去，Emiya已经一本正经地重新把视线转回屏幕上：“青春期时很难熬吧？一般不到青春期实际发情的话，是很难确定真实性别的。”

“还好。”她生硬地回答，“父母发觉之后，很快就把我们隔离开了。”

室内又陷入了一片沉默。最后凛忍不住问了一句：“你怎么能猜到是血亲？”

“因为信息素对于Alpha和Omega来说是非确定性的。”

“……什么意思？”

“就是说同一个Omega的信息素，对于不同的Alpha来说差别可能相当大。”Emiya引入一段又一段基调波形进行比对，因为注意力基本放在工作上的关系，回答有些照本宣科，“在你记忆里你妹妹的信息素或许是甜香的奶味雪糕，但这种信息素让库丘林感受的话，可能就是婴儿咬开母亲奶头的那种带血的奶腥气——你明白吗？”

“……”她想象了一下库丘林听到这话的反应，突然庆幸这不过是假设，“Alpha感受到的Omega信息素，会混杂Alpha自己的主观情绪？”

对面难得来一句夸奖：“不错，基本对了。信息素的基调是客观的，不会变化，而被Alpha感受到的信息素则添加了Alpha自身对于Omega的想象、审美、期待……这和Alpha自身的经历性格有关。所以，通过听说一个Alpha形容自己对于某种信息素的描述，可以大致地推断这个Alpha本身的某些特征。反之，Omega同理。”

“所以，你在套我话？！”

“我之所以推断你闻到的是血亲的信息素是因为，”非常娴熟地转移了注意力，“甜香的感受多发生在温和、亲近、非社会交际性质的人际关系里，例如家人或非竞争状态下的至亲伙伴。而你格外提到的怀念的感觉，则出于对幼时长期的相处期一种下意识的描述。所以，血亲是最有可能的情况。”

“这么一解释更显得你禽兽起来。”凛冷冰冰地刺出一剑，“也许你该考虑一下自己的人际关系，什么时候该工作什么时候该讲讲起码的人情礼节。”

“你在说什么？我现在做的就是工作。”

加斯缇夏在上我不能因私欲发泄拳头的这份瘙痒……凛在心里默念三遍优雅，语音仍然不可避免地暴躁起来：“所以说什么时候能做完？！”

“……”

出人意料地没听到任何回音。她顿了一下脚跟，咔嗒一声在室内格外清脆——为了防止Alpha的信息素干扰，Emiya工作时是不准任何警局的人接近他三步以内的。现在，他面无表情地对着屏幕上好几条基调波形的重合态，黑框眼镜后面的睫毛都没动一下。

“怎么了？”

凛没有费心思去观测屏幕上的数据，反正她也看不懂。她只是紧紧盯着他的脸，快速扫描了他全身试图寻找一些下意识的小动作——简直是可悲的刑侦本能。然而失望来得毫不意外，她没能从这个男人身上取得任何有用的反应。于是她只能抱着“走着瞧吧”的好胜心理，再加强语气问一句：

“怎么了？”

 

 

Emiya回过头来。凛望进他的眼睛，只能发现他的瞳孔是非常普通的棕色。


	2. （二）

（二）

那年冬天，以这个随处可见的流浪汉的死亡开始，冬木市陷入了一个离奇的连续杀人案的漩涡。受害人多为社会底层，彼此之间没有交集，性别多为Omega，偶尔也会有女性Beta——也就是说，再典型不过的天然弱势群体。如果只是为了达到杀害的目的，是完全没有必要做到这个地步的……凛看着眼前的景象，翡翠眸子里光芒利得能割人。库丘林拍了拍她肩膀：“放松点儿，你再发火也是没用的。”

“我没发火。”她不回头，僵硬地开口。

老搭档收回手，下意识地摸了支烟叼嘴上，很乖地没打火。

今天凌晨警局接到了报案，出现了第四名被害人：一名男性Omega，职业为牛郎，还是在那种异常性癖圈子里小有名气的一位。现在，在Alpha眼中非常纤细瘦弱的四肢摊开在已经发黑的血液中，裸露的皮肤青灰冰冷，腹部被血污蒙蔽。他的性器官小小的、软软地掩藏在血污之下，临死前的表情僵硬地凝固在脸上。

葛木法医朝他们走来，库丘林皱了皱眉。他很不擅长应付这个和死人一样没热气的家伙，每次都是凛出去招呼，但显然现在凛也不想帮他挡着了，他只能自己硬着头皮上：“初步鉴定结果出来了？”

“死亡时间推测为昨晚十一点至十二点之间，死因是大出血，并伴有胃酸中毒。”葛木平板机械的声音一字一句地播报，“死者昨晚摄入了不少水果，犯人固定了他的手脚后用刀具捅穿胃部，造成穿孔，胃酸腐蚀了其他脏器，但致死原因仍然是出血。”

“没有挣扎反抗痕迹？”

“有一些，不激烈。死者当时失血过多，无力做长时间挣扎。口鼻出有被捂住的痕迹。”

“防止叫喊惊动别人么……”库丘林喃喃自语，走过去用脚尖挑了挑死者已经开始逐渐软化的脚趾，被路过的鉴定科小哥狠狠瞪了。蓝发男人半点没生气，反而一把勾过对方的脖子，仗着身高优势嬉皮笑脸：“你这边也完事儿啦？怎么样有结果没？”

“放开我！”柳洞一成脸涨得通红，拼命想扒开这可恶的禄山之爪，只可惜能和Alpha硬抗的变态体质Beta在警局里只有Emiya一个。结果还是仍愣在那儿的凛看不下去，冷着脸过来解救了自己的同期生。葛木对这幕闹剧无动于衷，低头只在尸检记录上笔走蛇龙。

一成理了理被弄乱的领口和头发，耳根仍然气得通红：“初步鉴定还是一样，没有多少线索，对方反侦察能力很强，我说过很多遍了！”

库丘林仍然不死心：“指纹鞋印毛发？凶器衣物纤维？都没有？明明出血量这么大？”

“我都说了是初步鉴定，谁能那么快把整个现场全分析完。”一成没好气，“不过按照前几个现场的分析来看，我觉得你们别指望这次他这次良心大发。不管什么事都是越做越熟练的。”

四个人同时陷入了冷场，连说话人都不安地扭头看了一言躺在那里的死者。过了五秒钟，葛木出人意料地插进话。

“正是如此。犯人的杀人手法每次都在进步。”

所有人都看着他。

“只用一刀就造成了致命后果，而且捅的并非颈动脉等常见弱点。”

“……捅腹部致死的速度不如颈动脉快……”凛好不容易开口，声音像患了重感冒。

“所以才说他越来越熟练。”葛木波澜不惊，“不追求快速死亡，不怕时间拖得长会出意外，故意喂食死者水果，利用胃酸腐蚀在临死前造成极大痛苦，这需要对死亡进程的精准把握，和对自己杀人计划的极度信心。”

 

 

四个案件被定型为同一犯人的连续杀人并案侦查，侦破的压力陡然飙升。对方反侦察能力强，现场没有留下能锁定嫌疑人的线索，被害者之间也没有交集，就算想要初步摸索出嫌疑人的大致范围都没有头绪。凛为此焦头烂额脾气见长，因此去给信息素分析科送证物时，库丘林果断跟了过去。

结果Emiya这次三步外就忍不住做出皱眉状，凛条件反射地准备给库丘林一肘，后者立刻举起双手大喊冤枉：“我不是我没有！这次我真的有戴手套！”

“不是你。”Emiya微微屏息接过证据保管袋，“是Omega的信息素，发情期的。”

“被害人的？”

“这我不知道，需要分析完才能有结果。”Emiya脸色严肃，“如果被害人的信息素没留档的话，恐怕是很难分析出来的……”

库丘林不信似的抽了抽鼻子，动作大到另两人用一种看智障的眼神对准了他。蓝发男人觉得自己的尊严受到了挑战：“喂，发情期的Omega信息素我们一票在现场的Alpha都没闻出来，凭什么你一个Beta对着一个袋子就能说得和真的似的？”

在这种地方燃起无谓的胜负欲，真是相当库丘林式的发言。凛把头扭过去，挪了两步表示我不认识这个笨蛋。Emiya相当配合地送上数声温和讥笑：

“大概是你闻过太多，过分熟稔了吧？”

 

 

“……他刚才居然就那么走了，还好像一副得意的样子。”十分钟后，Emiya关上了屏蔽门，转过脸来有些不可思议地对凛说。凛耸耸肩：“他应该是真心把你那句闻过太多当做赞扬的。”

“他真是傻的吗？”

“只是和你世界观不合罢了……我倒不是为他说话啦。”仿佛带点不好意思似的，凛嘟哝了一句。

Emiya盯了一眼面前的女警。一周未见，她素日精力十足的面庞上笼了一层灰蒙蒙的倦意和急躁，精心打理的刘海略微有些乱，下颔不易察觉的地方甚至冒出了星星点点的红，只是掩在了比平日里浓重的妆容下。意识到了自己在被打量，凛的表情更加的急躁起来，不耐烦地用手挡了挡那些因上火冒出的闭口粉刺。

“脸色很差，怎么了？”

“闭嘴，何必明知故问。”

晓得她的心情是真的不好，Emiya也不想撞枪口，思索了一下决定说不好听的实话：“完整的分析今天是做不出来的。我后天提交完整报告给你，你也别傻等在这儿，先回你办公室睡一会儿。”

凛默不作声，靠在墙上垂着头。Emiya不再理睬，一如往常般坐在电脑前工作。在偶尔只响起鼠标与按键声的房间里，时间流逝了一个钟面的十二分之一后，她忽然开口。

“两个男性Omega，一个女性Omega，一个女性Beta。犯案手段一次比一次熟练，一次比一次滴水不漏。”

“唔。”

“不尽快侦破的话，很快又会有谁会落到那家伙手上。”

“……唔。”

“我很生气呢。”她轻声说，“我最讨厌这种事了。白白的浪费一条命。”

如果这个时候Emiya嘲笑她，她是真的会发火的。而男人只是扭头平静地说：“我以为你看多了。”

“是不少。但不习惯。”永远没法习惯。

“不愿意见到弱者被理所当然的当做社会的代价？”

“这和强弱无关吧？”

“在你看来或许无关。”

“你这是什么意思。”她的声音有些气得发抖，“Omega天然就应该被欺凌和牺牲，不允许发生改变——你是这个意思？”

Emiya凝视着她：“因为你妹妹——？”

“这和樱没有关系！”

她突然的大喊在寂静房间里夏然而止。Emiya用一种冷静的眼光看着激动的她，不发一语，几秒后别开了目光。她用手捂住嘴，努力调整了一下呼吸，听见男人落在耳朵里公事公办的口吻：“先说不好的消息。这次的证物残留着非常浓重的Omega发情态信息素，所有的基调全部混在一起，非常难以分辨。就算我能顺利解析出所有的基调，根据混合叠加方式的不同也会有不同的结果。”

“说重点。”

“这次的证物很可能无效。”Emiya坦然道，“如果这是犯人故意为之，那恐怕他已经连信息素分析这种还不算太成熟的刑侦手段都知道了并且想办法在对付了。”

“——、——。”

这个发言是故意的吗？凛瞬间抬起头。

“犯人是能接触到最尖端刑侦手段的人？”

“我只是随便这么一说。”Emiya不再多话。凛却开始顺着这条思路一直走了下去。不奇怪，犯人本就是具有很高反侦察技术的人，曾是法律/公共安全相关人员的可能性很大。或者是现任警籍，利用职务之便得以接触目前市里所有登录在册的Omega的信息——性别登记办公室？再或者……

“冷静一点。”

突如其来的声音打断了她的思绪，她恼怒地瞪了一眼男人。Emiya叹了一口气：“我真的只是站在我的职业角度随口一说，或许有可能真的指出了盲点，但也可能把你引向错误方向。我知道你现在焦头烂额缺乏线索，但麻烦冷静下来，不要见到一种可能性就穷追猛打，开始钻牛角尖就不好了。”

真是一份可敬的自制力。凛短促地嘲笑了一声，心里明白对方说得有道理，却仍是不能按捺下心底那点火苗。不管怎样都是值得一查的线索。她一把拧开电子锁，脚步轻快地朝外走去，半挖苦半夸奖地说了一句“总之感谢了Emiya——你看，就算是Beta也是能想到很好的点子的嘛！没有哪种性别是天生的弱者的！”

屏蔽门的关闭声回荡在男人耳边。他棕色的眼珠盯住那扇门，仿佛还能看见那个意气风发不可一世的女人远去的身影。眸子里落入深重墨色，呈现深邃的忧虑。

 

 

年轻的少女生长于完满，坚信一切皆平等，人人都可伟大。

但不愿承认弱者之所以成为弱者确实是因为其软弱，这也正是强者无可救药的傲慢啊。

 


	3. （三）

（三）

信息素分析科效率可嘉。第三天早上凛刚跨进自己办公室，一整份分析报告已经放在她桌上。拿起来翻了翻，正如Emiya事先所说，由于干扰太严重，这一次的信息素分析并没有非常重要的线索。凛不及坐下，就站在书桌前仰头想了十秒，然后果断地推开门往相反方向走去。

 

 

“和我预想的差不多。”言峰绮礼翻完了还热乎着的报告，“嫌疑人有很大可能是Omega。”

凛坐在对面，自小家训培养的教养抑制住了她想模仿库丘林挖耳朵的不雅冲动：“对不起，我没听清？”

“Omega。”她的师兄严肃地重复一遍，完全没有开玩笑的意思，“发情期的Omega。”

整个心理画像室陷入了沉默。半分钟后凛意识到自己又在犯傻，她这位师兄向来只管扔结论，从来不会主动和你详详细细地解释来龙去脉，和另一边事无巨细话痨属性的Emiya属于世界两端的极点。于是她咽一口气，虚心学习不耻下问：“麻烦说明一下，不给个有说服力的理由的话这个结论我是没胆子报给局长听的……”

桌子微微一响，言峰起身回头，迅速地在心理画像室那块巨大的触摸屏上点出了不下十二个文档。其中包括了三份Emiya之前的信息素分析报告、四张被害人的现场照片、一份更新中的嫌疑人心理画像报告和数段引用文献。凛不由地微微朝后一仰——她是局里有名的电脑杀手，死机频率是周围人加起来的两倍，连带着对所有电子仪器相关设备都有种不明的恐惧，其中尤以心理画像室这块超大触摸屏为甚。

但言峰显然很爱用它。凛有时候觉得他是故意的。

“四起案件，犯人对于杀人行为越来越熟练，从一开始的数刀致命失血死亡到最近的一刀致命。如果追求杀人的效率性，有更简单有效的方法。无疑，犯人的目的是尽可能地让被害人经受痛苦死去。”

凛抿紧唇点了点头。这一点所有看过现场的人都很好理解——绑住手脚刺穿胃部，甚至细心地提前让被害人吃下水果刺激分泌胃酸，犯人那种冷静的丧心病狂是很容易感受到的。

“无差别杀人多发生在失败者或无法融入社会的边缘者身上。第四起案件中所发现的强烈Omega信息素，又表明了这种虐杀行为对于犯人的刺激是一种与性相关的刺激，它包含了虐待、复仇、发泄、痛苦等多种情绪。也就是说，犯人在通过不正常的虐杀行为，在对这个社会进行性方面的报复。”

“……”

“Beta犯罪理由通常比较常规，无非为钱为情为仇三种，，多为冲动作案，很少出现这种无差别杀人。Alpha犯罪两极分化，或是极端的暴力，或是高智商的挑衅，总体呈现的是对自身的夸耀心态而非爆发的复仇。而且，在第四起命案现场提取的Omega信息素，如果不是犯人的，那只可能是被害人的。且不说被害人当时已经濒死，不太可能发情；就算真的发情，对于犯人而言是一件很危险的事——犯人如果是Alpha，可能自己会被诱发发情，或吸引其他Alpha前来，从而暴露自己。因此，这次发情应该是犯人自己，而且是计划外的，Omega的可能性最大。”

“……但是，从物理条件来说，Omega……”

“从物理条件来说，Omega犯案成功几率低，没错。”言峰点了点头，一丝表情也无，“所以，犯人可能通过诱骗的手段，以自身Omega的身份迷惑了被害人，降低对方的警惕性，然后让被害人失去反抗能力，比如捆绑手脚之类，再行杀害行为。截至到目前的案件都没有发生激烈的反抗行为，恰恰是因为，犯人本身就是不会引起任何人警觉的Omega。”

凛抱着手臂，靠着椅背微微皱着眉头看向言峰。而后者已经点一点屏幕关闭了绝大部分的文档，只剩那份他还在编辑的心理画像报告浮现在屏幕中央。言峰就面对着那份文件，光线落在他如岩石般坚硬的表情上。

心理画像室也是一个新部门，比信息素分析科早两年成立，恰是凛刚进警局那年组建的。言峰绮礼和凛同出一校，由于入校晚，虽然年纪相差甚大却只比凛高两个年级，也同样是板上钉钉的优等生首位，却自己选了当时刚刚成立的心理画像专业，放弃了王牌专业和外人眼中的大好前程。如今Emiya遭受过的一切质疑和讥笑，言峰绮礼都经历过。某种意义上，凛莫名觉得他们俩很像……那种冷淡的、不介意外界评价的态度，只对自己负责的工作抱有异乎寻常的自信和固执，绝不容他人挑战的傲慢，几乎如出一辙。当然，在人际关系的糟糕程度上，两个人也是半斤八两。

“你们搞科研的都是这么冷感的吗？”她没头没脑地冒出一句。

“唔？”

言峰难得一脸茫然地看过来，一脸“你说什么我没听清”的表情。

“……当我没说。”

 

 

“你说什么我没听清？”库丘林挖了下耳朵，动作和凛想象的一模一样。

“我是说，根据心理画像室的分析，犯人很有可能是Omega，所以我们应该按照这个线索插下去。”

“他给你灌了什么迷魂汤让你信了这话了？”

“你可以让他再给你解释一遍。总之，很不幸，他说服我了。”凛板着脸，一记手刀砸过去，“所以现在我们的活是，去排查本市所有的Omega，尤其是没被标记的那类。”

“理由？”

“犯人很有可能是遭受过虐待、由此产生报复心理的Omega。如果是已被标记的Omega，通常只会有一个对应的Alpha，不太可能产生这种边缘心理……”

话音未落听到对面和左侧同时发出一声冷笑。

“说这种话的人完全Alpha失格。”库丘林欠揍地说道。

“也完全不了解Omega。”Emiya补上一刀。

这一刻，就算是家训也不能压制下她想朝这两人竖起中指的冲动了：“好好好，我Alpha失格也不了解Omega，两位有什么高见！”

库丘林和Emiya对视了一眼。Emiya中肯地开口：“我有个建议，你们为什么不去你们自己的办公室讨论案情呢？没有规定我的办公室要给两位用吧？”

“我的办公室漏水了。”库丘林言简意赅。

凛恶狠狠地跟进挖苦：“你管你那个狗窝叫办公室？”

“你刚才说了狗是吧——”

Emiya咚咚咚地连敲了三下桌子，这个反常的行为表示他是真的有点不耐烦了：“麻烦两位，要么离开吵架，要么好好讨论。”

你不是让我们别在这里讨论么……在心里这么吐槽，凛决定夺回主动权：“没什么好讨论的了。本市登记在册的Omega大约四万人，既然你们都反对我认为犯人未被标记的观点，那就更简单，一个一个查——现在叫苦来不及了，”她指着准备张开口的库丘林，“下次反对时考虑一下后果。”

眼见毫无可以商榷的余地了，蓝发的男人弹了一下舌头：“好吧，未被标记的那类交给我，我比你有门路，应该会查的快点。”

凛不禁思考了一下此人的门路，然后恍然大悟，压低声音：“你真是个人渣。”

“请称呼我为不标记主义。”在这个话题上，库丘林居然难得的严肃，“你完全不了解Omega。被标记仅仅意味着被所属，不是所有标记的人都愿意负担被标记者的人生，甚至那些主动愿意被标记的Omega，也绝非出于本意，而更多是生活所迫。被标记后过得生不如死的Omega大有人在，不要傲慢地以为Alpha就有多么的道德。”

“这我当然知道。不要拿别人的不道德用来做你生活方式的借口。”

“我不需要借口。”

库丘林伸手去扭门把手，语气里有点哄小孩子的无奈：“Alpha和Omega，无非是欲望的互相探求而已。既不高尚也不低劣，没必要急着给这种关系美化，套上一个‘爱’或‘道德’的枷锁。”

“在他眼里或许还真是这样没错。”凛瞪着库丘林远去的身影。Emiya却沉默了一会儿，低声说道：“你不懂。”

“你同意他？”

“他说的很符合客观本质。”

“什么的客观本质？”

“人性。我猜我这样说你会想发火。”

“不至于，每天都被你们气到饱，我也是会长进的。”

“……对了，凛。”

“怎么？”

“你真的认为，犯人是Omega？”

“我也是没办法的办法。绮礼的分析是有道理的，当然你上次说的犯人可能是法律公安从业者的说法也是有道理的——”

“——那真的只是我随口一说——”

“——不过总体来说，Omega的排查难度要小得多。”凛无视掉Emiya无力的反驳，急躁地撵了撵发尾，“大部分的Omega都有登记，比较好找，排查效率要高很多。我们现在人手和时间都不够，只能先集中力量从容易攻破的地方开始。”

Emiya点点头，陷入沉思。凛一咬牙：“有什么不满现在就说出来。我也没自大到觉得自己一定就是正确的，只能先沿着最具可能性的线索往下挖不是吗？”

“你说的没错。”

Emiya回答的声音有一点点生硬，“不如祈祷一下你的预感是对的，毕竟谁也不想被现实打脸。”

 

 

但打脸仍然来的很快。

在库丘林和凛仍然在忙着排查那4万个Omega中具有嫌疑的对象时，下一个被害人又仿佛天降似的砸到了他们面前。而这一次，将之前所有“Omega犯案”的推论全部推翻。

死者是一名女性Alpha，曾任公共安全第八部门的特别机动队，出生入死执行多次任务，战斗力非常高强。案发现场显示出她从背后被一刀致命，死后还被人割下了一只手丢在血泊中。无论从武力还是战斗经验来说，已经完全没有Beta或是Omega作案的可能性。

死者名叫巴泽特·弗拉加·马克雷密斯。凛听到这个名字时，第一次见到库丘林从未流露出的脸色。


	4. （四）

（四）

这是一间没有任何个人特点的经济酒店的卧室。房间维持着一种马马虎虎的整洁，桌面缝隙里藏着几年积累的灰，木头地板上道道硬鞋底的划痕。巴泽特·弗拉加·马克雷密斯就趴在这样的地板上。她很高，体型绝不算纤瘦，包裹在合体西装下的手臂有相当分量的肌肉，手指骨节粗大，留有旧时任务的陈旧伤痕。但是脸意外的漂亮，端正严肃，眼睛微微地睁着，昏聩地盯住墙角。然而这只是错觉，她什么也看不见。

她再也看不见任何东西了。

她趴在那里，背部后心的地方蔓延开一大片深色痕迹，长约25公分左右的刀子扔在一旁，刀身一半被血迹覆盖。从西装袖口延伸出来的左臂下另一大滩暗红色腥气逼人的血迹，但没有手——她的手从左腕开始，齐齐地被切下来。

凛下意识地抬头环视这个房间。柳洞一成知道她在找什么，摇了摇头。

“房间里没有发现她的左手。”

凛再低头看向巴泽特：“她的手是什么时候被切下来的？”

房间里沉默了一会儿，随后葛木回答：“需要进一步的解剖。初步判断和背伤同时，有可能是受袭击之后失血过多没有反抗力气，死前被切下了手。”

这不合理。

凛这样想，但没有说出来，换了个话题：“库丘林那家伙呢？”

在场的人都面面相觑，随后资历最浅的一成被牺牲掉了：“他来过，走了。”

看到红衣恶魔威胁地眯起眼睛，一成抗议似的提高声音：“又没人拦得住他！”

她正想说什么，有极其罕见的事情拉走了她的注意力。于是一成看着明显已经爆发边缘的女警踩着铿锵的步子朝他走来，唰的一下擦肩而过，直冲他身后的某个人而去。一成不认识那个人，只看清对方比库丘林还要壮硕几分的身影，却少见地整整齐齐穿套制服，下半边脸几乎全部埋进了围巾里：一副走在深夜的马路上会被巡逻的同行拦下来的可疑装扮。

按理说能来现场的都是警局内部，但——

“谁啊？”

目睹着远坂凛气势喧天地蹬着地板走对方走去，一成只能小声地嘟哝。

 

 

Emiya把自己弄成这幅样子实在是不得已而为之：杀人现场气味混杂，一大群Alpha警察肆无忌惮地散发着他们尖锐刺激的信息素，虽然普通人感不到，对他这种受过训练的鼻子委实不友好。工作原因他必须保证自己对于信息素的敏感度，本来不应该直接涉足一线的杀人现场。

“那你干嘛过来？”

“案件到这一步，坐在研究室里等证物上门还有什么意义？”Emiya松了松围巾，终于能透口气，“犯人已经对信息素的线索有了防范，指望他能留下破绽是不可能了。——你们有什么发现？”

被指代的两个人都没吭气。凛抿着嘴，库丘林松松垮垮地坐在铁栏杆上，嘴里叼根燃到尽头的烟，脚下已经一地的烟头。Emiya耐心地等待着，终于还是凛开了口。

“心理画像失败了。”

她很不甘心，但不得不承认这一点。Omega和Beta是无法完成这件案子的，甚至一般的Alpha都不太可能。绮礼的分析很有道理，但事实无情地击碎了这套完美的推论。

“没有考虑过这起案子是模仿犯罪的可能性吗？”Emiya提醒道。

“我想过。”凛疲惫地摇摇头，“可能性很小。之前四件案子的细节都没有对外公开，如果不是同一人作案，不太可能模仿到这个地步。犯人把被害者的左手整个的切下了。”

一霎那的静默。

“为什么？”Emiya低声问，“削弱对方战力？”

“应该不是。手被切下时被害者刚刚死亡，或者濒临死亡，总之当时应该已经没有反抗能力了，没有必要多此一举。而且就算要削弱对方战力，切下一只左手意义不大。被害人是右撇子。”

“那么切下左手是犯人自己的额外需求。”Emiya沉思了一会儿，冷峻地整理着语言，“并非杀人的必要，而是物理……或是精神方面的需求。他通过切下左手这个动作来达到某个目的。左手……？左？”

“戒指戴在左手上。”

突如其来，抽了太多烟的干哑嗓音撕破了凛和Emiya刻意低声维持的凝固氛围。库丘林把烟头扔在脚下捻了一捻，开口就是一股烟草气。凛瞥了一眼Emiya，这个对信息素高度敏感的家伙反而在这团烟雾里不动如山。

“你说的戒指——”凛屏息凝神，觉得自己的同僚在某种意义上确实太过倒霉了。

“我送的。”库丘林言简意赅。

“你和她——你向她求婚——？”

“没有。当年送着玩的。我没和她上过床。”

凛管理着自己的表情：“我能揍你吗？”送着玩这种发言如果不是在当下情境，大概她也只会吐槽了之。但现在，当年那个睁大眼睛接受了戒指的少女躺在血泊里，无神的眼睛微微睁着，丢失了那只戴着戒指的左手。

库丘林从铁栏杆上直起了身：“你们还记得第四起案件那个牛郎Omega吧。”他的语气过分冷静，犹如人渣，“犯人刻意延长了死亡时间，让被害人临死前遭受极大痛苦。这起案件也是一样。犯人想让被害人痛苦，但这次遇到的是她，物理上的身体伤害对她而言是家常便饭，而且，不尽早让她失去战力的话，对于犯人也很危险。所以犯人干脆利落地杀了她，在她还没有彻底失去意识时切下了左手，让她看到她失去了戒指。”

“…………”

凛的身体轻轻地颤抖了一下，努力抬起头望向了左前方的天空：“那么，犯人具有足以制服被害人的武力，或是能让被害人轻易失去警戒心，而且，犯人对于被害人相当熟悉，知道你送的戒指对她而言有多重要，再者，犯人很可能是警局内部人士，随时能接触到一系列案件的进展和细节，并根据警方的调查进度来调整自己的作案手法。”

“听起来好像我的嫌疑最大。”库丘林晃了晃手，背过身，“就按照这个思路来查吧。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“回家睡觉。”

凛张了张口，却实在想不出还能说些什么了。Emiya在她身后碰了碰她的手肘，示意她放过对方，凛郁闷地想为什么变成我来做坏人？

“就让那个混蛋多活一天吧……”

远去的库丘林挥挥手，声音忽而恢复了日常的豪放，凛听着却生出一丝惊惧。

“——明天开始，那家伙可就没那么好过日子了。”

 

 

天色已晚，现场初步的勘察已经差不多了。Emiya取得了许可在现场到处查看，捡了几样东西说要带回去分析，凛也懒得去挑剔他。准备离开现场时发现外面下起了雪，车子被早一步离开的库丘林开走了，凛站在冷冽寒风里，连叹气的力气都已经失去。葛木用平板无波的语气表示可以送她一程，凛闻到法医身上那股侵肌入骨的冰凉乙醚味儿，心想这一路下来从里到外不被冻死才怪，赶紧堆出个笑脸说不麻烦葛木前辈了。柳洞一成噌噌噌地从她身边快步走过，二十米开外忽然又停下来，再噌噌噌回头把伞一把塞在她手里，然后一个转头就飞奔跑走，留一个她撑着伞在原地神情魔幻地感叹这孩子太可爱……然后身后响起一声汽车喇叭，回头看见Emiya似笑非笑的神态。

“既然有人送伞我就不做好人了。”他挑高了眉毛挖苦，“祝回家顺利。”

“下次不想做好人就不要把车停下来，不要故意按喇叭，不要打开车门。”凛利索地收了伞坐进副驾驶，“走吧。”

“不要理解错误，我不认识你家，也不打算送你回家。”Emiya慢条斯理地启动，“还请在局里屈就一晚如何？”

“不用了，去你家就好。”凛系着伞上的尼龙搭扣，头也不抬地回一句。

Emiya迅速地瞥了她一眼。女警刚把尼龙扣搭上，包里的手机就很懂气氛地响起来，她接起：“喂……啊，绮礼？”

“现场已经勘察完毕了？”对方单刀直入。凛顺手在包里翻了翻：“葛木说法医报告明天交，鉴定科那边估计要再花一天时间。具体资料我整理后给你。”

“我失败了。”

言峰绮礼的声音冷静低沉，凛却从那熟悉的声音里听出了不同的情绪。那是很罕见的，被挫败的沮丧。

“少说废话。”她冷酷地撇了撇嘴，“谁关心你失不失败，拿了工资就要做好分内差事。最新的资料后天早上我就能给你，这次完完整整、认认真真地给我画出对方的画像来。”

对面沉默了一会儿：“好。”

“……真是的，一把年纪的大老爷们儿还撒娇。”她有些抱怨地挂了电话，扭头看了一眼Emiya。而男人正在认真地看着前方路况，尽心尽责地行使着一个司机的职责，仿佛没有注意到她上下的审视。

“言峰绮礼，心理画像室的负责人，当年读警校时是我的前辈，是我父亲的弟子，也就算是我的师兄。”她解释了一句，自己也觉得自己很多嘴，“哦你还没见过他……”

Emiya开口问：“真要去我家？”

凛盯着男人毫无表情的侧脸，点了点头：“有些事想问问你。”

在霓虹灯不断如水般滑过的光影下，Emiya不易察觉地微微皱起了眉头，仿佛预料到了“有些事”的分量。但他没有提出疑问，只是点头说好。


	5. （五）

（五）

打开门的时候，凛以为Emiya又把自己带回了局里的信息素分析科。

极简装修的房间空荡荡的，一张单人床仿佛空降在中央，被褥整整齐齐。靠墙放着电脑桌，一台电脑两个屏幕，外加数本封面呆板无聊的书，但凛凭着好眼力一眼瞧见了诸如《著名连环杀人案例分析》、《犯罪状态下信息素变化实例》之类的标题。唯一极具生活气息的用品是一套茶具，并不高档，超市里2000日元的那种，看得出有常常使用的痕迹，最靠近她的一个杯子上微微有些红茶的茶渍还未洗去。除此之外，就只剩一个廉价货的小衣橱，凛几乎能想象出里面放的都是一整套差不多的便服。特别气人的是，这一切都纤尘不染，连收拾都不用就能直接上家居杂志。

“坐吧。”

居室的主人连礼节性的“家里乱，请多包涵”都懒得装，微微一抬手表示自便，自己拿着热水壶隔壁厨房接水，“要喝点什么吗？”

“嗯……咖啡吧，谢谢。”

Emiya从隔壁探出一个头和她对视一眼，撞见她满脸问号的表情才解释道：“我家没有咖啡，红茶如何？”

“没咖啡你熬夜怎么办？”不要和我说你一个警察从不熬夜……

“真需要彻夜工作时喝茶就足够了。”

“那你平时喝什么？”

“白水。”热水壶恰在此时邀功似的响起来，Emiya提着那一壶走进来放在桌上，转身去柜子上摸出了茶叶，仿佛知道她此时心中所想，索性一口气坦白出来，“杜绝烟酒咖啡的刺激性物质，减少盐糖油脂的摄入，保持规律的生活作息和足够的运动量——我们这一行的作风。”

“……你的生活方式真是……健康。”凛的夸奖一分真心九分挖苦。

“谢谢。你也学学如何？对身体有好处，至少不会常发粉刺。”

你就非得揪着这点不放吗——凛鼓着腮帮子气哼哼地看着他，一面心虚地又摸了摸颔下那些还未完全褪去的红点。对面正在泡茶的男人眼睛未抬，却仿佛知道她正在做什么，嘴角弯起了一个忍俊不禁的弧度。深色的肌肤如他自己所言，虽然黝黑却很细腻，泛着天然的光泽，不油不干很有活力，摸上去仿佛手感很好的样子……凛忽然真的伸出手去捏了一下那个脸颊，果然是非常好的触感。三十多岁的男人，有这种皮肤真是气死人。

“你用什么洗的脸？”

“……水啊。”被突如其来的爪子袭击的Emiya还没弄清这女人的思维逻辑，本能地回答。

“不是这个意思。我是问你洗完了用什么擦的脸？”

“毛巾啊。”越发莫名其妙了，Emiya拧了一下眉毛。

是了，问这种人皮肤保养心得必然是白搭。凛叹了口气，放弃追问护肤品的念头，拿起Emiya放在她面前的那杯茶抿了一口，顿时脸色复杂：“你啊……看上去朴素老实，其实私底下不知道搞些什么呢。”

“不，我倒是第一次被人夸朴素老实。”Emiya谨慎地搁下了杯子，“你怎么得出这个结论的，凛？”

“虽说自称平时都是喝水，泡茶结果相当有一套嘛。”凛无视掉Emiya一瞬间哭笑不得的神色，又从容喝了一口茶，摇了摇手指，“即使对案情心里有底，也不会坦率地都说出来也是你的作风——不对吗？”

“……”

“啊，我猜对了。”

Emiya叹了一口气，拿起杯子自己喝了一口：“有话就直说吧，凛。反正你也早就说过，过来就是要和我谈这些的。”

“那我可就单刀直入了——你对这个案子的犯人已经有自己的猜想了，甚至可能已经确定到某个具体的人，对不对？”

“为什么这么想？”

“这样可就太过分了。要我有话直说，自己却绕圈子。”

“不是绕圈子。就算是提取犯人口供也需要一定的技巧吧，凛？”

这已经算是表明不合作的态度。凛慢慢收起了揶揄的表情，冷冷地盯着Emiya，猫样眸子里流露出的利光表明她已经不打算手下留情：“这可是你要我说出来的。——首先，在第一起案件发生时，当时从证物上提取到的信息素，已经让你心里想起了某个人，是不是？”

“……”

“第一起案子对于确定犯人身份非常重要。虽然犯人拥有很高的反侦察技术，可毕竟是首次作案，遗留的线索和纰漏理理应是最多的。即使我们当时没法查出来，但在之后的几次案件重叠下，应该能再次从首发案件里提取出以前未注意的细节——可你没有做。因为在第一次分析的时候，你已经在心里有了答案。”

“因为案情推进得非常迅速，我的注意点都被第四个案件里的Omega发情态信息素吸引了——这个解释可行吗？”

“不可行，不如说这是第二个疑点。”凛眯起了眼，“第四起案件里的Omega信息素在前后几个案件里都没有出现，为什么你不考虑有同伙犯案的可能性，直接在报告中认定这是犯人遮掩自我信息素的手段？”

“……”

“还有，你在第五起案件里唯一一次来了现场勘察。”凛不屑地笑笑，“既然你的结论是犯人已经学会遮掩自我信息素，那么来现场有何意义？你是急着想来现场看我们的勘察结果，掌握第一手信息，来验证你心里对嫌疑人的猜测是否正确——你的一言一行都显示出执拗地追逐某个对象，期待着事实与你的猜测相符，而不是客观地排查嫌疑人。又不是刚进警局急着想证明自己能力的新人了，这种错误很反常噢，Emiya？”

“也许我真的就犯了急于求成主观臆断的毛病，为什么不这样想呢，凛？”出乎她意料，Emiya仍然好整以暇地耸耸肩。凛丝毫不放松：“确实如此，不过我更感兴趣的是你为什么会犯这种错误。”

“单纯的自我膨胀说不通吗？”男人保持着弧度非常小的微妙笑容。

凛沉默地看了对方五秒。

“你不会的。”

Emiya与她对视。她的表情相当认真，毫不放松，犹如在审讯室里对着嫌疑人步步紧逼。是啊，毕竟是警校首席毕业的高材生，若简简单单就能糊弄过去，她怎么可能这么年轻就坐到这个位置。而且更重要的——他确实也从未，刻意地防范过她的审视。

但你这逼得也未免太容易让人反感了吧……Emiya在心里苦笑一声，面部表情反而放松起来：“凛，我必须得说一句。你这种直白的逼供手段可不是对谁都能适用的啊。”

“对你适用不就行了吗？”

“我如果不想说的话，你可是完全没办法的。”

“是吗？”凛挑起了眉毛，“说着这种话的你，现在还能说自己‘不想说’吗？不偏袒恶意，不放纵恶行——加斯缇夏的誓言都忘了吗？”

 

 

——这是每个投身于正义的人要学的第一课。将初心铭刻于心底，面对着正义女神说出誓言，并以此为行为准则，从此再不违背。

Emiya闭上眼睛，记忆里浮现石塑雕像的女神蒙蔽的双眼。加斯缇夏不视人间悲喜，罔顾爱恨情仇，只以绝对的理智和公平来评判正邪，降下绝对的责罚。但这是正确的吗？这样就可以了吗？将罪恶所带来的不幸撇去，无视世人的痛苦和绝望，正义又从何而发？向何而去？又会有什么人因这样的正义……而得到幸福？

_“所以啊，■■——”_

男人温和微苦的、仿佛因为少年的质问而有些伤脑筋的声音。

_“加斯缇夏蒙蔽了双眼，不去看人世百态，我想这是因为——”_

 

 

他睁开眼，在熟悉的灯光之下，看见她的脸。小巧精悍的轮廓，生气勃勃的眉眼，眸子里决无动摇。她不会对自己的选择有任何后悔，可以坚定地走下去。

 

 

_“——对于正义之外的事，加斯缇夏无能为力啊。”_

 

 

“不要问了，凛。”

他听见从自己的嘴里吐出这样温和而拒绝的话语，使得她微微睁大了双眼，嘴角因怒火抿紧了。

****“——你无能为力。”** **


	6. （六）

（六）

凛离开Emiya的家大概在十一点。窗外仍是搓棉扯絮，地上已经积起没过鞋帮的雪，夜晚也在映衬下闪出青色。Emiya要开车送她，被有点负气地说不用。男人的表情在夜色里看不清，听声音有些不耐烦：“何必闹脾气到这个地步，这么晚还下雪，单独回家不安全。”

“有你就安全了？”凛淡淡地顶回去，“是不是对自己太自信了Emiya？”

“至少有车不是吗。”他还试图好声好气。

现任女警猛一甩头，冰凉凉的长发差点打到他脸上，他的鼻子准确无误地接收到洗发水的香气，甚至能明确辨别出是某个品牌的山茶花香味。在这人工香精的气味之下，独属于远坂凛的信息素隐约却不容置疑地散发出来……比起平日里更锐利的调子，几乎有点刺鼻了。

是真的把她气坏了吧，竟然已经到了会影响信息素的地步。

他只能立刻偃旗息鼓，天知道再惹她下去会是什么灾难性后果。退一万步想，一个常年身居一线的Alpha女警，头脑灵活身手了得，确实也轮不到他一个Beta操心……这么说服着自己，Emiya不情不愿地后退一步放行，却又多嘴了一句：“到家给我个信息。”

你是我爸？她这么腹诽着，脱口而出却换了个词：“你是我妈？”

“……”

“……”

太棒了自己！凛努力咽下突如其来想要大笑的冲动，给自己的灵光一闪点赞。被压抑的不明怒火很容易就转化为歇斯底里的笑意，她努力咳了几下，才勉强没有把“我在生气”的这个面具彻底撕下。Emiya沉着脸，对着这个肆无忌惮乱说话的家伙瞪了几秒，挥挥手表示不和你计较：“那快回去吧，明天见。”——之前他到底在担心这个女人什么，如此恶劣的个性连鬼都不会缠上身的！

“鬼都无法近身”的女人从鼻子里哼笑一声，转身潇洒地走进雪夜里。那把柳洞一成借的伞撑开，挡住了大部分的雪花，有几片随风落在了她的亮色围巾上，而后洇入了毛料。厚实大衣底下是她爱穿的短裙，差不多只够盖住臀部，高筒袜拉到大腿，仍是露出了一片雪白的肌肤。为了好看到底要不要保暖啊……Emiya内心嘟哝一句，然后觉得自己确实，很像她妈。

 

 

离开Emiya家十五分钟后凛就意识到自己被跟踪了。

不谦虚地讲，因为工作关系经常晚归，凛对被跟踪的经验相当丰富。大多是抢钱，偶尔也有遇上劫色的——“难道我看起来很好下手吗？”她曾经这么匪夷所思地对库丘林发牢骚，而对方很不正经地回她一句：“大概因为身材看起来比较像没发育好的高中女生吧。”

啊哈，又来了。

她暗地里把手骨按的咔嚓几声，心想正好拿你出出气——自从库丘林那次嘲笑了她的身材后，每次被跟踪她就会想起那家伙的可恶嘴脸然后杀气大作。为了防止误伤无辜人士，她仍然不紧不慢地按照自己的步调以Z型路线前进，身后的黑影也无声无息地随着她绕了一个大圈，于是差不多心里有数了。

要痛快揍人自然要捡个安静地方，即使是现任警官也是一样。凛在十字路口自然地拐了个弯，仿佛一无所知似的朝着某被废弃的仓库走去，一面不动声色地解开了围巾和大衣的纽扣，预备好动手。随着接近毫无人气的仓库，跟踪者仿佛也意识到自己的意图已经被看穿了，却没有停步，反而胆子更大了些，放弃了躲躲闪闪的步伐，光明正大地贴近了一段。

看来不是旁敲侧击就能吓跑的孬种啊。凛无声地自言自语了一句，经过某个拐弯处隐秘地抬头瞄了一眼路灯下的镜子：黑衣人悄无声息地跟随着她，从袖管里落出一截黑色物体。

凛少许变了脸色。

带刀抢劫不稀奇，带着刀却至今仍然没有开声威胁的却有几分蹊跷。不叫的狗是真的会张嘴咬人的……她轻轻咬了咬唇，思考了一秒，手伸进大衣口袋里在手机上按了几下。而后停下了脚步。

“说吧，你想要什么。钱？”

平静的声音从仓库中央扩散出去，撞到墙壁之后又一波波地反弹回来，越发显得此处空旷。黑衣人也停下了，站在仓库的门口，手里握着短短凶器，静静地看着她。

“弹簧刀？”凛把声线又放冷了一些，声波遥遥逼向对方，“改正枪刀法规定，原则上禁止持有刃长5.5cm以上的折叠刀具。如果意图将刀具用于犯罪意图，还得在固有刑罚上加年份哦。”

她并不惧怕。撇开Alpha天生的强悍体质不谈，凛的格斗技巧在整个警局都足以名列前茅。早在警校学习时，她就没有选择大多数女警申请的防身术，而和言峰绮礼一起选了八极拳，每周和师兄对打摔得浑身青紫。这么折腾了几年的后果，让她之后入职时就和库丘林实打实硬碰硬地干了一仗，虽然没赢却很是让对方吃了些苦头，收获了全部围观者的刮目相看。

黑衣人仍然不说话，凛却感到对方仿佛露出了牙齿在嘲笑。太镇定了。这不是抢劫。她右脚后退半步拉开了双足距离，小腿微微下潜了一些，做出暴起的准备姿态，嘴里轻轻吐了一口气。

“你是谁？”

最后一个语音还扬在冰冷的半空中，她仿佛见到眼前一闪，而后破空的呼啸直直砸向面门而来！

身体已不及避让，凛本能地向右侧转了半个脸，小腿前屈腰臀放平，感到一丝锋利堪堪从鼻尖擦过。皮下一阵颤栗，所有的肌肉和神经因这一避全部紧张起来，她借这瞬间转向沉腰的力道顺势把重心压在了右脚之上，只一跺就向着刀光袭来之处攻去。

仅仅一次呼吸，凛就缩进了二人之间大约十米左右的距离，这个反应速度显然超出了对方的预料。右手的弹簧刀挥出阻拦，掩在袖子里的左手再一次抬起——但凛已经近身，不会再给发出飞刀的机会。

“哈！”

下腹的气随着清脆杀伐的短促喉音猛然炸开，这是八极拳中基本的“擤气”。一声之内，凛的手掌带着风声，直直地按向黑衣人胸口。她很有信心，这一掌既不会像不负责任的三流电影一样要了对方的命也不至于让对方肋骨骨折，但足以让对方内脏翻江倒海失去战斗力。她摔了三四年得出的经验不会出错。

手掌一如她所料地按上了黑衣人的胸膛。那里的触感是咯人的，仿佛黑衣下就是一层皮包着的骨头，没有一点肉的缓冲。

凛心里生生一记冷颤。

这手感太不对了。她咬牙，迅速地收回了掌力，只求尽快离开此人的接触范围。被推出的黑衣人读出了她的意图，竟然抬起头冲她笑了……或者说看起来像是笑了。

黑色衣兜下面，露出一张惨白的脸。

她的心脏猛然剧烈跳动起来。

再怎样的思考都不管用了。她一把踢飞了黑衣人手中的弹簧刀，膝盖直接抵住对方的胸口，忍受着膝盖骨与那片冷硬互相咯着的疼痛，横掌切在颔下：“你是谁！”

黑衣人被抵得呼吸困难，脸上的骷髅面具仿佛是嵌入了头盖骨，完全没有因为摔倒之类的剧烈动作而偏离面庞。这是代号阿萨辛——局里通缉已久的职业杀手，凛万万没有想到会在这里撞上他。

“为什么找我？谁让你来的？！”

她在膝盖上用了十二分的力气，条件反射地想伸手去揭下那枚可怖的骷髅面具。阿萨辛面具底下发出了沙哑的喘息，因为呼吸跟不上断断续续的，听起来却一点也没有死之将至的害怕。

——为什么？

在伸手的那万分之一秒，凛沸腾脑浆里极小一块冒出了个疑惑。她为何能如此轻易地将阿萨辛打倒在地？

她面对的是冬木盛名已久、几乎已成都市传说的、警局立案又不得不搁置的多起连环杀人案的凶手，只是由于近几年没有作案而销声匿迹。但这个传奇的杀手是存在的，现在就在她的膝下。可是……为什么？

远坂凛没有对自己自信到觉得自己打倒传说中的杀手是理所当然的地步。

她盯着那个骷髅面，一时有些吃不准自己该做什么。阿萨辛被死死按在地上，呼吸困难，却很平静，失去了弹簧刀的手甚至微微抬起，仿佛要做一个拥抱的姿势。

他是一个职业杀手。

闪电劈进凛的脑海。

谁雇佣了他要来杀自己？为什么？最近的连环杀人案是他做的吗？如果不是，他与这以系列案件有什么关联？

凛冰冷地低声：

“你的雇主是——？”

 

 

然后，阿萨辛笑了。她仿佛真的看见了那个骷髅面弯起了嘲讽的嘴角。

下一秒，炫目的火花在眼前爆裂开来，世界在爆炸般的光线中迅速沉入黑暗。全身的肌肉痛苦地发出哀鸣，再彻底地无力瘫软下去。

如果此时有人来到这个仓库，必然会目睹前一秒还大获全胜的女警倒下去的一幕。

 

 

远坂凛昏迷过去的最后一秒，仿佛闻到了某种让她极为安心的味道。

甜甜的，香香的。


	7. （七）

（七）

她奔跑在长长的坂道上，心跳如鼓，气喘如雷。她不敢停下来，也不敢回头，仿佛背后有魔鬼在追，哪怕降下一点点速度都会被赶上。手心里抓着另一只绵软温热的手，因为惊惧而充满汗水，她只能死死紧握，生怕滑脱丢失了它。

耳边仍然是充斥着变调的吼叫和粗重的喘气，即使明知那是幻觉，也勾引起幼小心灵里仿佛本能的恐惧。那是失控的场面，肉体叠加着肉体，白花花的，在昏暗光线下尖利高声的大笑，周围仍然在不断加入的人仿佛丧尸。她不懂，为什么那些人撕去了衣物互相挤压在一起，她以为是打架，可是又本能地觉得哪里不对。她没有看到血，只看见滚动着叠在一起的活肉，有规律地颤动着让人恶心，像画册上的怪兽，长着一个个人头。那些人头表情扭曲，喉咙中发出奇怪的、无意义的声音，拖长了调子像是唱一首走调的歌。某个人头猛地扬起，黑色发丝掩盖在脸上，就是电视里鬼的模样。

她的脑子里只剩下了赶紧逃开这里的念头。可是那条坂道啊，长得似乎没有尽头。明知道穿越过去就是自己的家，有最喜欢的爸爸，有最温柔的妈妈，有她和妹妹嬉笑玩闹的房间，庭子里盛开野生的花。

她只能紧紧握着那只小手，带着她，任凭心脏疼痛到快要爆炸的地步，也继续迈开脚步拼命奔跑。

 

 

啊，远坂凛想，我记起来了。

这是真实发生过的事情。她和樱在小时候曾意外目睹了一场Alpha和Omega的群体性结合。十年前抑制剂产业尚不发达，副作用多且价格昂贵，不是一般人家能随时常备的家庭药物。而当时六岁的她好奇心旺盛行动力十足，逮着机会就带着小一岁的亲妹妹外出探险，两个小女孩生生用腿走过了四个街区，早已脱离了她们自家富裕小区的保护范围，走到了以贫困混乱出名的边缘贫民区。软弱无力的Omega在此处常被Alpha使用暴力用作发泄工具，若是不小心发了情那更是倒了血霉——多则几十少则五六人，聚集在一起可以折腾个一整天。常有运气不好的Omega因此被生生玩死。

小女孩们遇到的，就是类似此类的恶性事件。当时一名女性Omega无预兆的发情，吸引了周围十来名Alpha失去理智地兽性大发。不幸的是当时此处还有两个Omega，被周围强烈的Alpha信息素所感染，无法控制本能地也陷入了发情态。事态进一步恶化，最后几乎整个街区都陷入了肉欲的狂欢，连本应不受影响的Beta住民也被淫靡残忍的气氛冲击得头脑发昏。直到外界发觉了此处的不对、政府派出了以Beta组成的纠察执行者强行平定下这场恶性事件时，已经距离最初那个小小意外过去了十九个小时，三名Omega无一例外，全部被生生轮奸而死。

这个事件震动了社会，中低层民众还陷在猎奇情绪里听取各种艳情八卦，政府已经意识到了其中包含的巨大危险。此后，针对Omega的管理变得格外严厉，哪怕仅仅路过此处只要停留三天以上，Omega都必须向管理办公室报道。抑制剂的研发得到了政府大力资助，进展一日千里，在短短几年内价格跌至当初的二十分之一，成为每个家庭都必备的药物。

她们当时太年幼，虽然亲眼目睹了这个恶性事件的最后几小时，却完全不明白眼前的人在做什么，唯有那恶心可怖的场景深深烙印在了记忆里。到最后Beta纠察执行者把两个迷路的小女孩抱出来时，稍小些的樱已经吓得只含泪不敢哭出声，而作为姐姐的凛浑身发着抖，死死抱着自己的妹妹，嘴唇咬出血痕，不哭也不闹，眼底却布满恐惧。

那是可怕的事情。——小女孩们对于Omega和Alpha的结合，唯有如此的认知。

待到进入青春期，凛率先发育成熟，确定了Alpha的性别。这本是意料之中的好事，远坂时臣和葵却为此伤透脑筋，担忧了很久凛的精神状态。幸而大女儿继承了父亲坚韧过分的Alpha神经，早把儿时经历忘在脑后——或者至少看上去如此。她拥有自己理所应当优秀的高傲认知，秉承着远坂家女儿当优雅出色的信条，在做一个优秀Alpha的道路上坚定不移成果斐然。而小一岁的樱则更像身为Beta的母亲，性格柔和，迟迟无法确定性别，时臣和葵在心里已经大约明白，小女儿不会是如凛一般的强气Alpha。

但是凛不了解这点。

樱是什么性别有什么关系吗？仍然是她的妹妹、是远坂家优秀的女儿呀。她这样自负地想。只不过是区分性别而已，一切不会发生变化。她毫不心急。

 

 

十六岁那年春末一个已经有点夏意的白昼，高中早早放学，她提前回到自家宅邸。

刚进门就觉得不太对劲。大厅内空无一人，父亲想必还在公司，母亲则是按照日常行程回了一趟娘家，大概要到晚饭时才回来，所以家里没人倒也不稀奇。但她仍是觉得家中空气充满违和，仿佛熟悉的空间悄然变成魔窟，诱惑又令人心生惊惧，她站在其中，浑身的汗毛全部立起。

过了一会儿，并没有事情发生。她撇撇嘴，觉得自己神经过敏，步上楼梯去二楼自己的房间。路过樱的卧室时不自觉地停了步，怔怔地盯着那扇紧闭的木门，也不知道自己为何要停下。脑子像是淌进了温热的水，舒适的空白蔓延开来，思维熄火无法发动。习惯指挥着她的身体进入自己的房间放下书包，但另一种看不见的物质让她又走回去，站在妹妹的门前，神思恍惚地看似思考着什么。

“……”

房间里实在太过安静了。一旦站立不动，除了自己的心跳和呼吸外，就只剩下没关紧的窗户缝隙间隐约的风声。——不，仍然着其他的声音。轻软甜美，如此柔腻……

“——、——樱？”

她推开了门。

一瞬间像是落入了奶油做的云团，暖意和甜香包围了她。被蛊惑的脚步走到樱的单人床边，看着妹妹蜷曲着身体侧身遮掩在被子中，来不及换的制服皱皱巴巴的，头发散开了盖住侧脸。她弯下腰去，手指碰了碰樱的脸：潮热湿润，布满了汗水。

她不知道为什么觉得自己很兴奋，恍恍惚惚的，想要去拥抱她，就像小时候在玩笑打闹一样。去拥抱吧，有什么不可以呢？那是她的妹妹。她伸出双手，轻轻掀开盖得过分严实的被子，去进一步的接近樱。

皱褶湿透的床单上，她血缘相连的妹妹制服在反复的滚动中掀起了一大半，露出一段柔软的腰和鹿一般的腿。她瞪大了眼睛看它们，歪着脑袋像是不认识一样。那是和自己一样的少女的身体吧？哪里不一样呢？她凝视着那里想要思考这个无意义的命题。但是脖子被抱住了，她懵懂着想问怎么了，就觉得柔软高热的嘴唇贴在了她的唇上。湿湿的，舔上鼻尖，舔上嘴唇。

她想樱应该一直有在说话，但她自始至终都没有听见她在说什么。

她什么都听不见。

理智彻底地被掐死了。她着魔似的嗅着那具与她同出一腹的少女身体脖子里的香味。真好吃啊，她竟然觉得肚饿，迫切地想填饱自己。樱细小的手指解开了她的制服，太好了，她正开始觉得它碍事。皮肤湿润温热，紧贴在她胸前，软得不可思议，她低头去舔去吮，为什么会有这么甜美的味道？

一寸肌肤都不想离开，光滑如缎子一般互相揉蹭，吸饱了汗水的微涩提升了舒适的快感。耳朵里好像灌进了什么声音，似乎是樱提高了声音柔软拉长的声线，怎么啦？于是她抬头，用嘴唇去找那个源头，去堵住它。哎呀，口中充斥着融化了的奶油……她意识到自己的双腿舒服地揉搓着夹在其中的一截软软的腰，它就像睡觉时的抱枕一样让人安心。有只灵活的小东西在她的股间抚摸，像小白鼠，细软的皮毛。

…………

在她的…………股间…………

心跳加快了，她迷茫地想有哪里不对。

不，一切都很正常，一切都很天然。来吧没什么好怕的，接受你的本能快感……是什么在脑里诱惑。但意识到了诱惑的同时，仿佛更有什么在耳朵下急促跳动，让她有些不适。

诱惑？是什么的诱惑？

她疑惑地四望了一眼，看见一张脸。酡红的脸颊，黑发散乱，穿着她学校的制服，裙边已经卷到腰间，露出内裤。怎么这么不优雅！素养在脑子里叱责。那个不优雅的身影坐在床上，黑色丝袜直接踩在床单上，弯曲着夹着一个格外熟悉的身影，并难耐地磨蹭着。

这个人是……自己。

直直盯着镜子的自己。表情扭曲荡漾，充满了奇怪欢愉的笑意。

突然之间，怀中樱高声的呻吟、她自己仿佛附和一般的喘息、摩擦床单和衣物的窸窣声都灌进了耳朵。那些柔软那些快感那些行为都有了其意义，燥热的春末空气里，漂浮着再明显不过的甜香奶味。

这是樱的信息素。

樱是Omega。

樱发情了。

三个雷炸响在耳边。无法言喻的恐怖瞬间抓住了她的心。樱没有注意到她正热烈摩擦的姐姐有什么变化，仍是情急地遵从本能去取悦离自己最近的这位Alpha。不经人事的少女不知道怎样才能解决身上的空虚，只能努力地更贴近亲生姐姐的身体，藉由着肌肤相触时的快感来填饱自己。

一旦清醒了就知道现在是怎么可怕的情况。Alpha的本能让她体内犹如被猫在抓，痒得让人发疯，腿间湿润欲滴，下腹肿胀颤抖。小腿在颤抖。樱还在她怀里，熟成一枚快要烂掉的甜美水果，只轻轻一掐就汁水四溢。她们身上的衣服都已经半脱不脱成极色情的态势，相似的一大片光耀洁白的肌肤露在外面，因为饥渴微微颤抖，情不自禁地律动着。

律动着。

律动着的白肉。

突如其来的恶心刺入了仍控制着身体的快感。她无力的双腿仿佛碰到了腐烂的蛆，一瞬间神经带动肌肉强烈收缩跳跃起来，猛然脱离了妹妹的触碰范围。

“樱！醒醒！不行，这样不行！”

她色厉内茬地大喊，拼命驱动着双腿朝房门退去。失去了可供摩擦的身体，樱仿佛陷入了地狱，连呼吸都要断掉。她湿润的眼睛搜索着凛，凝视，痛苦地喘息，呼唤着。

“姐姐……姐姐……”

谁说声音可以凌迟灵魂。凛觉得这声音分明在凌迟她的身体。

“救救我……我很难过……姐姐，救……”

身体拒绝后退。所有的细胞都在狂吼着往前走。她的妹妹在眼前对她求救，她快要死掉了，你为什么还在犹豫！

去拥抱她，去亲吻她，去舔舐她，去进入她，去抚摸她，去穿刺她，去摩擦她。让她发出高声漂浮的叫喊，让她腰肢难耐地摆动，让她脚尖在高潮时分蜷起又放松，让她吻着你耳朵说爱你，这是真的。

樱在那里。

湿润的眼睛伴随着痛苦的呻吟，确实地看着她。

…………………………

走开，魔鬼。

她无声地翕动着嘴唇，对自己说，右手搜索到了门把手，拧开，用此生最大的意志，控制住自己的身体走出去。

锁上门。下楼。去柜子里。找到备用的药物。抖着手浏览完说明。倒了水。再走上楼。深吸了一口气，重新打开门，不顾樱欣喜地缠绕上来，粗暴地把她摔在床上，把抑制剂塞进她的嘴里。

做完这一切，她重新走出房间锁好门。一眼瞥到对面古旧的落地中，光亮可鉴的玻璃表面反射出她已经哭得一塌糊涂的脸。

玻璃杯自手中掉落了。

她的腿再也支撑不住身体，跌落在地，嚎啕大哭。

 

 

远坂凛醒过来。冰冷的地，冰冷的空气，冰冷的腕间触感。

一时想不起今夕何夕，此地何地。费力地抬头，想要起身却做不到，才发觉自己的手腕和脚腕都被绑了绳子，缠了好几层。心跳特别快，她只能静静呼吸几口，待少许沉静下来才忆起自己昏迷前的经历。

自己竟然没被杀真是意外。她又低头看了看绳结，发现虽然捆绑很多层，结却打得太过简单。她用牙咬住一边，轻而易举就解了。再用哆嗦的手去解脚上的绳子，想站起来，结果打了一个趔趄。

双腿在发抖。她发现明明天虽然很冷，自己却不正常地高热着。

不会吧——

这么想着，她咬着牙做贼一般小心摸了摸腹下。果然。

和梦里一般。她发情了。


	8. （八）

（八）

远坂樱确立Omega身份的那一年，政府以52%赞成、43%反对、5%弃权的投票率通过了《性别安全保障条例》。从此之后在明面之上，本市常住Omega成年之前被限制在“具有足够安全保障的社区内”生活成长，就读特殊的学校、学习性别心理专家划分出来的“适合Omega的专业课程”。成年之后，Omega可根据自己的情况申请进驻“高安全性”——也就是Alpha比例低于15%的民用街区，参与一些非体力的日常工作。政府在发布这条法规时宣称，这是为了“更好地维护社会稳定，保障民众的生命财产安全”、“让各个性别都能最大限度地发挥天然优势”。为了达成这个目标，他们好心地重新规划了市政建设，拨出财政预算，设立了专门的管理机关，为分配Omega的结合对象殚精竭虑，甚至准备好了专门开放给Omega浏览的用于自我解决发情难题的专用网站。

“我不同意。”远坂凛直直地站在父亲的书桌前，手指在掌心里掐出血一般的痕迹，“我不同意让樱离开这个家。”

远坂时臣用忧虑的目光看着女儿倔强的脖颈，她的反应和他预料的一模一样——知女莫如父。在性别安全保障条例的投票会议上，时臣是最先按下反对的那批人之一。但事实是这个法案被通过了，以他所信奉的民主式的姿态通过了，作为政府官员，他别无选择。

“这不是同不同意的问题，凛。”

中年男人叹息着站起身来：“它是法律，你不能违背。再说我们生活的环境对于Omega而言确实也很危险，Alpha比例超过45%，一旦发生意外就不堪设想，你不能要求每个人都能有违反本能的自我控制能力……樱会在更好的保护下受到更好的教育……”

凛用尖锐的目光看着时臣，看她的父亲怎样用仿佛自我说服一般的语气和她解释。她自小引以为傲的父亲，何曾露出过如此低声下气的态度？

“把血缘斩断，强行分离家庭是正确的做法？性别重于亲情？”她抗声道，“我们有抑制剂，可以事先做好准备……”

“也有无法长期使用抑制剂的家庭和个人。”时臣冷静地回答，“即使抑制剂的价格再低，使用再普及，也仍然会有这样那样不使用或无力使用的个例存在。而这样的个例一旦发生就有可能造成无法控制的恶性案件。我们不能指望民众的自觉，因为这植根于我们性别基因中的兽性——因此，必须强制。”

“这是一刀切的懒政。”

“或许如此。但它有效。”

知道了此路不通，凛咬了咬嘴唇：“至少它应该有通融的余地……如果父亲你去和他们说一说……”

说不下去了，她抬头去看父亲。他站在那里看着她。

“你是认真的吗，凛？”

不可能的。她绝望了，彻底地低下了头。这种事，父亲不会做，她也不会。但怎么办呢，让樱就此离开这个家庭，到那个所谓的安全社区里同一群不认识的人在一起，直到成年之前都好像在坐牢，只给家人固定的见面时间？他们甚至不会象征性地问一问当事人本身：你可愿意？

书房里的沉默空气要逼疯了她。于是远坂凛转身打开门走了出去。那个时候，父亲在她身后对她说：

“凛。不管樱将来会如何……你做得对。”

被迫压制与生俱来的本能欲望，是多悲哀的事。而自己选择了去控制住它，又是多么值得赞扬的事。

 

 

凛睁开眼。

这次她并没有断绝思维，清晰地知道自己为何在此处……腰背一阵酸冷的疼痛，她动了动，察觉到身旁有动静，霎时全身戒备都提起。

“醒了？”

男人侧过脸，观察着她的脸色：“还好吗？”

她仔细看了看这张脸。黑皮，白发，灯光下看不清虹膜颜色只觉得深邃的眼。哪里来的非主流。她在臆想中夸张地摇了摇头表示不屑，然后决定翻一个身再睡一觉去。

“……还好吗？”

对方不依不挠。她又恼怒地看了那张脸一眼，忽然觉得此人面熟，像是认识了相当一段时间、在人际关系里已经可以划分到“熟稔”这个区间去的、说话完全不用顾及态度的某个家伙。

库丘林？不……不是……E……

“你怎么在这里！”

突然之间，她完全清醒了，眼睛瞪得圆圆的震惊地看着面前的人。Emiya流露出头痛的神色。

“你自己打电话叫我来救你，忘了吗？”

不，我不记得。她把条件反射涌到嘴边的话咽了下去，心虚地想点点头逞强一下。可刚晃动了一下脑袋，猛烈的晕眩和神经痛就一下子向她袭来，感觉四肢神经都猛抽了一下，胃里翻江倒海似的恶心。

耳边嗡嗡作响，她无力地靠在座椅上强自抑制呕吐感。好不容易好些，听见Emiya稀罕的、非常真诚内疚的语气：“你没和我说你以前服用的什么牌子的抑制剂……我怕过激，只能先给你服用短效的。”

凛不能点头摇头，更无论跳起来猛揍此人一顿大骂傻逼——毕竟他说的有理。很多常规抑制剂成分互相冲突，混合服用的话会造成抑制过激，对整个体内激素产生恶性影响，只有先服用短效抑制剂保证安全。但短效抑制剂是紧急抑制药物，具有很大的副作用，诸如头痛耳鸣呕吐恶心之类，很像严重的晕车晕船症状——她现在就是，把上述种种全部占全了。

“我用的是伊南娜，包装盒上有七重门的那种。”

她虚弱地回答。Emiya神情复杂：“……好的，如果有下次我会准备。”

并不想有这样的下次！——两个人的表情同时现出了这种无奈。

“发生什么事了？”她出人意料的安静想必是因为难受所致，Emiya在感到抱歉的同时也腹诽着自己为何要感到抱歉，“为什么会突然发情？”

“我遇到阿萨辛了。”

震惊之下他差点下意识地一脚踩错油门，幸而理智拦了拦他的惯性，顺利地歪到另一边的刹车。车子嘎吱一下猛停下来，凛没防备往前一冲，脑袋磕到空调出风口，正被折磨的肠胃受不起这样的紧急刹车，稀里哗啦把东西都倒了出来。酸楚的胃液混杂着她没消化完的晚饭沙拉，仿佛第四被害人解剖报告上的胃部消化物残渣，另一种恶心翻涌而上，她干脆扶着车门把手大吐起来。

吐完，她虚弱地离开那堆不多的呕吐物，勉强别过脑袋喘息，口鼻一片酸楚的气息。突然就意识到，自己真的已经一个人生活太久了，不敢生病，不敢发烧，受了伤也一个人撑着，在租借的公寓里小心翼翼地躲开伤口吊着绷带洗澡，把一切打理得井井有条，是独立自主意气风发，也是无处撒娇无可依靠。

肩膀上搭了什么东西。她费力抬眼，看见一条毛绒毯被盖在自己身上。Emiya已经下车，从她这一边打开了车门，探进头来扶住她的腋下：“能起身么？”

她的腿太软了，几乎是被男人托住双肩和腰背抱出来的。外面寒风扑面，她打了个寒噤，男人意识到了，把毛绒毯往她脖子里更掖了掖。她就这样被裹在里面，一条干净柔软毛巾伸过来把她的嘴角擦干净，再用湿纸巾抹净了头发衣服沾染到的脏污。她坐在路旁的低矮石墩上，男人蹲下来拂开她凌乱长发：“坐在这里等我十分钟，好不好？”语气低柔如哄小孩。她乖乖地嗯了一声，男人走开去，并不远，就在三米外的车旁，开始动手清除车内的污物。

她意识到了自己方才吐得起劲，这会儿他的车子肯定是一塌糊涂没法收拾了，残存的良心隐隐不好意思，又安抚自己吃了药不舒服何必纠结，明天请他吃好的当赔礼谢罪……男人的身影很有效率地在车里忙活着，她缩起膝盖，手肘撑起了半身，看他用力擦拭台面，连自己也没察觉的，眼角软软垂下，嘴唇弧线轻轻扬起。

主观感受仿佛只过了几秒钟，男人走过来说好了，回车上吧，言罢看她没有动静，以为还不舒服着，伸手就打算再抱回去。忽然就见了车头灯的侧光下，她突如其来红了脸，猛然起身往回走，差点没摔一跤。男人莫名其妙，见到这意外倔强起来的女人，反而有种“谢天谢地终于恢复常态了”的松口气。及至回到车内，也不知用了什么办法，竟然所有脏污一扫而净，连味道也散去了九分，空气中那隐隐的气味分子如果不仔细留心还捕捉不到。这是怎么能做到的？她坐在座位上，严肃地思考这个至难之题。

“回你家？大概还有二十分钟也就到了。”

“……你不是说不认识我家吗。”

“我不认识，可你认识啊。”

话是这么说，但逻辑还是哪里不太对……她还在思索这个逻辑问题，那边已经转换了话题：“你说遇到了阿萨辛？”

“啊，是的！”一下子触及到这个方面，凛迅速地调整为工作Mode，“但很奇怪，他对我好像没有杀意，甚至轻易地就被我制服了……”

“阿萨辛被你制服，那你怎么会晕倒在仓库？”还发了情？

“我……觉得……”凛仔细回忆着，“当时感觉背后突然遭受到了撞击……电击枪，或者类似的，让我失去了意识。”

“唔。”

Emiya握住方向盘的手很轻微地紧了紧。

凛皱着眉头继续搜索记忆中的线索，奈何实在头疼，记忆模糊不清。她叹一口气，决定今晚好好睡一觉明日到局里再查案。自己现在迫切需要的是，是安全无虞地度过这个可恶的发情期，并且好好休息恢复体力才对。

车子驶上畅通无阻的高速公路，两旁中档住宅的屋顶一片片向后折倒。她想起Emiya说自己打了电话给他，却全然不能回忆自己当时说了些什么，肯定不会这么弱势地说“救我”二字。

“我干嘛要打电话给你？”一会儿，她没头没脑地问。

“……你是离开我家后遭袭击，显然我距离你最近。”

“有道理。当时意识这么模糊时还能做出理智判断，不愧是我。”

“你这非凡的自信我确然已经多次领教。”

“只要有真凭实据的能力多点自信有什么不好……对了，你闻到了吧，我的信息素？”

“……每天上班见面，就算不想记也会熟悉的。”

“才不是。发情态的信息素啦，又不是平时感觉不到的那种。”

“……”

“喂，什么味道的？形容给我听听看？”

“你这算是自恋还是性骚扰？”

“请称呼这为对于自己身体的好奇。来吧，我都不介意你不好意思什么。”

“……雨水。”

“……嗨？”

“夏天闷热午后，终于乌云下雷声阵阵，大滴大滴的雨水打在地上腾起的那种带有泥土味道的雨水。雨很大，温度开始迅速下降，周身从炽热变得清凉舒爽，那种时候——那种味道。”

凛露出难以置信的表情。

“……难以想象这是发情态的信息素。我以为会更暧昧些。”

“你的信息素基调基本就是雨水，能暧昧到哪里去。”

她哼了一声，撅起嘴往窗外看。

“……对了，我想起一件事。”

“嗯？”

“柳洞一成借给我的那把伞，掉在仓库没拿回来。”

“……”

“……”

“……买一把新的赔他吧。”

引擎发出加速声，仿佛嘲笑着这两人似的超前飞奔而去。


	9. 答《加斯缇夏的誓言》读者问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一上lft，发现snowbetter-315姑娘给加斯缇夏一文留了很长的长评……顿时超感动（以及汗颜）  
> 没有想到加斯缇夏坑了这么久还有人惦记，并且费心费力分析脑补了很多剧情，有些剧情甚至我也没有脑到2333  
> 加斯缇夏坑了我也很遗憾（滚），实在因为我是一个炖肉的废柴，在编剧上也缺乏足够驾驭草蛇灰线的能力，所以虽然脑了一个大致的大纲，在实际操作上还是发现了很多困难，不得已坑了。  
> 现在既然有读者对此仍然有兴趣，我只能厚着脸皮回答一下。  
> 如果发现它其实没有大家想的精彩，对不起，这都是我的错（跪地）

Q1：第5节应该算是透漏了一些信息，Emiya年少时提出过跟彼时的凛一样的质问，而回答他的……大概是切嗣吧？虽然不知道这篇里切嗣爸爸的设定如何，但考虑本作人物的性格基本与原作一致，我相信爸爸在这里依然是个被理想背弃的可怜男人，一路追随着加斯缇夏，却在最后让自己的一生陷于悔恨。

A1：关于切嗣的设定，大致是符合的。我设定的切嗣如下：  
卫宫切嗣曾为知名律师，秉承着为正义发声的理念。他的最后一个案子是为某个虐待亲生女儿致死的母亲辩护。对方虐待七岁女儿致死，民愤极大，但法律界都心知肚明这样的案件完全可以判七年就出来，反而会坏了自己名声，不愿意接。切嗣接下此案，辩护期间饱受外界和内心折磨，期待法律将以公平的态度解决，未料母亲服刑七年后出狱，第一件事就是刨了女儿的坟。  
【人性之恶是顽固的、天然的、并非单纯以法律可以消除，正义不等同于幸福。】切嗣在此案后遭受极大的精神打击，不久便离开法律界。七年后刨坟事件更是使他丧失了信心，悄然病逝。  
*这个虐待案是真实的，可自行百度苏丽一案。

 

Q2：关于切嗣和EMIYA的关系。

A2：仍然是原著中的养父子关系。  
当年，Emiya父母因为孩子发高烧而急着送医院，与货车相撞（这里士郎的父母是全责），而货车车主因为急着交货害怕卷入事故逃逸，致使二人死亡。切嗣接受为货车车主辩护，使得对方被判无罪。后得知士郎在医院里因高烧、受伤和惊吓而病重，主动愿意收养孩子，以为内心补偿。此时士郎十岁。

 

Q3：我甚至觉得Emiya幼时并没有真正听懂切嗣的话，直到经历了某件事才有了切身体会，以至于放弃前线的王牌专业，转向深居幕后毫不掺杂个人感情的技术岗——这样可以联系上对于科研人员来说过分强健的体格和灵敏的刑侦嗅觉。

A3：Emiya小时候确实没有听懂切嗣的话，小孩子没法懂这种伦理难题的啦（苦笑）。不过Emiya从一开始就从事的是信息素分析一职，没有参与过刑侦前线。他的体魄和嗅觉是他自己基于某种目的锻炼出来的。  
不过我觉得Emiya曾是刑侦前线这个脑洞很赞！

 

Q4：不过，就算凛说Emiya 早就锁定了某个人，我还是觉得，这场连续犯罪，不一定是一个人，就好比阿萨辛不一定是一个人一样，它也可以有100个分身……就从凛后面的遭遇战来看，怎么看都不像一个人啊，不光是不同角度不同手段的袭击，还包括了袭击之后各种矛盾的行为——直面的飞刀明显是想杀人的，但制服之后却没有动手，手脚捆绑了很多层绳结却很容易解开之类，感觉是内部没有达成统一。呐，是不是应该猜樱牵扯进这个犯罪组织反而在这场遭遇战中救了凛一命？

A4：这场连续犯罪里确实不只有一个人参与。核心人物是言峰绮礼，主要辅助者为阿萨辛，间桐樱也被迫参与其中。  
阿萨辛对凛的出手是他的自作主张，他觉得凛的追查有威胁，希望能除去这个威胁；言峰绮礼在当时并不想杀掉凛的。当时凛以为自己制伏了阿萨辛，其实是掉进了阿萨辛的圈套；如果不是当时言峰赶到，凛就会被干掉了。言峰用电击枪击昏了凛，制止了阿萨辛的出手，把她丢在了仓库里。由于当时樱也随行，所以凛会感知到樱的信息素。  
言峰和阿萨辛之所以有分歧，是因为他们作案动机本身就完全不同，这点之后会说。

 

Q5：言峰绮礼为什么要制造这场连续犯罪？

A5：因为他是个愉悦犯（×）。  
设定里，言峰原本是神父之子，迟迟未确定自己的性别。因为发育太迟，基本被默认为Omega（ABO设定里，alpha通常会较早确立，而beta和omega的分化发育通常稍迟）。后来因为某个特殊事件，言峰首次发情，发现自己是个极其稀有的特殊alpha：他只能对处于濒死状态下的信息素有反应，与对方性别无关。  
在很长一段时间里，言峰无法接受自己这种本能。他拼命学习心理学，想要分析和压制自己这种畸形的欲望，在发现无法消灭它以后，言峰也试图用这种本能来做一些符合主流观念的“好事”。因此他选择了心理画像专业，一边可以使用到他学到的心理学知识，一边也暗存着“寻找同类”的念头。  
然而长期压抑的本能造成了言峰对自我的扭曲，某个契机下，言峰救下了濒死的樱。从那以后他就开始放纵自己的本能。连续杀人案件是他自我放纵的巅峰。

 

Q6：本文的信息素到底是怎样的设定？

A6：我流的信息素设定是这样的：信息素是所有生命体自带的、可以被嗅觉器官所察觉的、在一定条件下可以改变接收者情绪和状态的物质。通常情况下，普通人只能察觉发情期的信息素；Emiya这样受过训练的人可以察觉到日常状态下的信息素；而言峰这样的特殊体质只能察觉濒死状态下的信息素。  
每个人都有自己的信息素基调，这个基调是分化发育后就确立下来、不会改变的。但人的情绪和心理会使得信息素发生微妙的变化，比如对于Emiya这种专家而言，他不仅需要分析出信息素基调，还需要分辨出信息素所反馈的情绪信息。  
当然，Emiya平时也能通过闻信息素就知道凛现在是心情愉快准备放飞还是一级警报生人勿进的状态。可讨厌了，对不对（。

 

Q7：Emiya究竟锁定了谁？他为何会锁定对方？

A7：Emiya锁定的就是少年时遇到的言峰。  
言峰青年时偶遇切嗣，当时切嗣身体非常衰弱，尤其是精神受到了极大打击，信息素呈现出近似濒死态。言峰正是对切嗣的信息素有了反应（对不起这里言切了）。言峰感觉到了自己身体的反应，但当时不敢确定这是发情——因为他理智认为这不可能是发情。他主动进入卫宫宅和切嗣交谈，希望能搞清楚自己怎么了。  
切嗣发现了言峰的异常，判断出了坐在自己面前的青年是一个天生的异类，并苦恼于自己的异常本能。切嗣的整个人生都在追求着法律的正义，而法律证明了在矫正人性恶上的无力。因此当发现言峰的痛苦时，切嗣平静地接受了言峰，认为自己残存的生命如果可以使得他人得到本能的满足，那就是有意义的。他毫无抵抗地准备接受言峰的杀害。  
但是最后关头言峰自己逃了，他无法接受自己的本能。切嗣在自责和失望之下病逝。  
这件事发生时，Emiya还是个学生，他在回家路上撞到了惊慌逃跑的言峰，虽然没有看清对方的脸，但下意识地记住了对方的信息素。Emiya天生对信息素很敏感，而且当时言峰是初次发情，情绪又极端激动，所以信息素和日后稳定下来的日常状态有很大偏差。这也是Emiya虽然锁定了记忆中那个擦肩而过、对切嗣下手的凶手，却没能立刻察觉到这人就是心理画像室的言峰绮礼的原因。  
等到Emiya回家时，切嗣已经病逝，死前有被人胁迫掐脖的痕迹。所以一直以来，Emiya都认为掐脖者是切嗣的直接死因，他想要找出这个人。

 

Q8：弓凛的肉到底在哪儿呢！

A8：擦汗……当然就是凛发情的那个夜晚。  
当时，凛由于感知到了樱的信息素而意外发情，Emiya及时赶到给她服用了短效抑制剂，暂时克制住了发情。回到家时药效快过了，凛正急着回房继续服常用的抑制剂时，收到了前几天的市内omega调查结果（看前文，当时她和库丘林正在一一排查omega）。这份报告上显示樱“已被标记”，这件事直接打击到了凛。  
由于情绪极度动荡，外加忘了及时吃药，凛陷入了极其强烈的发情中。此时Emiya因为察觉到了凛的失态，不放心回来看一眼，就……撞上了（。  
Emiya是beta，并不像alpha和omega那样受到发情的影响，他当时更多是为了稳定缓解凛而主动接受凛的。  
大纲里，这段狂风暴雨（……）般的车后，弓凛应该会有一段贤者时间的冷静交流。凛向Emiya坦白了自己那段和樱的故事，并自言自语，我那个时候为什么要拒绝本能呢？明明我是个很遵从欲望的人。Emiya回答，大概因为克制本能正是你爱她的方式。凛问那你呢？Emiya回答很不幸，我是个Beta，相比激烈如你这样的alpha，我本就没有这种充满欲望的本能。

 

Q9：樱离开远坂家后怎么了？为什么会和言峰搞在一起？

A9：《性别安全保障条例》发布之后，樱就和很多omega一起被强行带离了原生家庭，被划分成了一个特殊的社会群体。在成长过程中，樱受过很多令人发指的折磨，最终沦落到被几名alpha几乎凌虐致死的程度。此时言峰被樱的信息素吸引，救出了她。  
樱在长久的折磨中失去了自我，和当年的切嗣一样，由于身体极度虚弱和精神上的绝望，信息素呈现出濒死的状态。这就是为什么言峰没有杀死她，反而将她保护起来。言峰对于樱有一种类似移情的作用，一方面被她这种信息素持续吸引，本能高涨；另一方面则因为赎罪心理和良知无法真正地下手杀了她。所以无处发泄本能的言峰才会开始实施犯罪来满足自己。从这点上来说，樱是言峰犯罪的直接原因。  
樱本身对言峰是抱有感激心理的。后期言峰被抓时，樱会平静地替他顶罪，并说言峰是可怜的好人。而言峰则冷酷否认了这种说法，表示樱对自己而言只是精神粮食。

 

Q10：最后的结局到底是什么？

A10：库丘林牺牲自己，迫使言峰露出马脚。言峰在口供中提供了矛盾的证据，造成证据链断裂。警局的人都明白这是他早就准备好的脱罪手段，却无法推翻证明。  
Emiya听完了言峰毫无感情的自白，想起了切嗣，库丘林和所有死于他手下的人，暴起恨不能直接揍死言峰。凛在那时感觉到了，Emiya如岩浆融化铁骨一般毫无生机的绝望信息素，她拼命拦住了Emiya，背诵着加斯缇夏的誓言，最终制止了Emiya。

一切完结之后，凛问Emiya：  
【结果人既不能违抗本能欲望，又必须控制着本能欲望而活下去吗？】  
Emiya回答【不然人何以为人？】  
凛气定神闲地问【那么理应不受Alpha信息素影响的Beta主动愿意交合，是不是可以说明这并非出自本能的欲望？】  
Emiya罕见地语塞了，只能无奈地摇了摇头。

↑这段对话就是我想写这个故事的真正动机。  
整个故事中，曾坚信法律高于人性的切嗣被理想背叛了；曾企图否认本能的言峰最后被本能控制了；  
同样是alpha，库丘林认为本能决定了你将会成为怎样的人；而凛则相反，认为决定成为怎样的人的，是你自己的意志。  
而身为beta的Emiya，天然缺乏alpha这么强烈的本能，他的看法又和以上诸人完全不同。何谓正确？何谓正义？只凭借绝对的理智和公平来评判正邪，而忽视人生来的差异和欲望，这种正义是否有价值——这就是Emiya一直思考的、而我也经常会思考的问题。

 

——所以，以上就是这篇（估计是肯定坑没跑了的）加斯缇夏的大纲！  
感谢还在关注的诸位！  
没写下去是我的错（跪地）你们揍我吧我不会反抗的


End file.
